The newest prince
by Egyptian-DBZ
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma's third child.He lives a spoilt life on earth but things change when he is kidnapped and enslaved by aliens from another planet.It takes place during and after GT.so will he manage to escape.Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**The young child sat on **__**the floor of his small room, well it was small compared to the other rooms in the palace which were so huge. As he lowered his head, tears began to run down his cheeks, as the eleven year old boy began to remember his old spoilt life on Earth. **_

************************_Flashback(5 years ago)_.*************************

"Mom, I hate Bra" The six year old boy cried rushing into Capsule corp., and running to his mother followed by his sister Bra.

"Why Jake? What did she do?" Bulma asked gently as she hugged him

"She hit me!" Jake said

"Bra!" Bulma called her angrily

"Hey, I didn't, well.. not exactly. I did after he hit me for no reason, that's if you considered that a hit. " Bra defended childishly

Bulma looked back at her son who gave her a puppy dog eyes, then she turned back to her teen daughter.

"Bra, please apologize to him." Bulma said calmly

"But.." Bra said

"No buts, Bra. You are 16, he's only 6. There are 10 years between you and him, so stop acting like children." Bulma said

Bra hmphed and walked up to Jake.

"Sorry" She said un-willingly

"And hug him" Bulma added

Before Bra could respond, Bulma gave her daughter a warning look.

She hugged him then she went upstairs.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you" Jake said turning to his mother and kissing her

"I love you too, honey" Bulma said as she kissed her son on his cheek

"So, where's Dad and Trunks?" Jake asked

"Oh, they are training in the gravity room." She answered

"Ok. I'm gonna go watch them training. Bye, Mom" Jake said

"Bye, hun." She answered with a smile

****************************End of flashback*****************************

It's been five years since he was kidnapped, though Vegeta was very protective over him, and nearly didn't let anyone touch his son, he was kidnapped somehow by some aliens from another faraway planet, where the injustice was a very common word, and only the rich people with high ranks, who were very limited, had the right to live a good life and they had tons of servants and slaves and had a lot of money, while the others were crushed and treated like animals .

They decided to sell him as a slave and saying that he was the son of Vegeta the prince of all sayians, he was much wanted from every rich man on the planet, and finally he was sold to one of the noblemen who offered the highest price and the prince became a slave, then he was sold to another master, all these five years he has been moving from one master to another.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Gt**

The young prince's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rough voice.

"JAKE. YOU DAMN SLAVE, WHERE ARE YOU?." He heard the voice of an angry man shouting

"Oo . I must've been daydreaming for a really long time, man I am in a serious trouble"

He thought scared as he heard his master's angry voice.

He ran as fast as he could to the angry man who was in his room , as soon as he reached the room he knocked on the door and a servant opened it . He found his master sitting proudly on a very expensive chair, surrounded by many servants, guards and slaves, as soon as he approached him he bowed respectfully.

The man was not only his master, but he was a close friend of the king and a man with a very high rank on the planet but no one from the lower class people liked him, neither Jake liked him too, he was famous for his bad manners and he was a heartless man with no merci.

"Where have you been?" The man asked coldly

"I'm terribly sorry, master. I haven't heard your highness" Jake said in a low voice

"Well normally I was going to send you to the dungeon, but since the king wants you undamaged, I won't" His master said

Jake didn't really understand but he anyway was allowed to say nothing but "yes", so he waited for him to continue.

"Actually the reason for why I've called you is to tell you that you are to be sold to the king of the planet, he lacks some slaves so he needs some and you are one of these slaves he has chosen ,so I want you to show complete obedience, you're moving tomorrow morning to the royal palace, is that clear?" He said

"Yes, master" He replied

"Now go." His master said

That night he didn't sleep very well, he was staring at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow was holding for him.

He didn't know how it was to work for the king of the planet, but he really didn't care anymore. His life was totally miserable. He has worked for 4 or 5 masters. He didn't remember the number exactly, but what he knew that they were all worse than each other.

One of them used him as a sex slave to his daughter. He was like a toy to her, and it was really disgusting, that happened when he was only 9 years old.

Well, being a slave itself was disgusting, specially that they put a collar like Broly's one around his head to control his power.

The kid really had a very great potential but he couldn't use it. The remote of that collar was with the master he worked for, so his master could control his power.

He was looking forward to the day when he would be free again. He didn't know when or how but somehow he knew it.

Well that was chapter 1. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll post the next chapter and it will be longer than this one but please review.


End file.
